Version History
=Android= 28 April 2014 1.2.4 Added: * New Hero – Minotaur Chieftain * Mail system. Rewards will be sent to your mailbox in the future. Adjustments: * We added a feature that makes it easier to to add Friends or invite other Clashers to your Guild! * The maximum level for Garrison effects is now set to Lv 7. * Fixed a bug that affected the cooldown time of the Paladin’s Divine Shield. * Increased the maximum Hero Altar slots to 60. * We added a feature that lets you go to a specific page on the Rankings menu. * We added new rewards for the "Total Gems bought" achievement under the "Earn Gems" menu and increased the Honor Badge rewards as well. * If you can’t find a suitable target on a raid, we’ll create a clone of another online Clasher for your opponent. This won’t affect the cloned player’s resources. * Enhanced animation graphics for Garrison towers and reduced vibration frequency. * Increased Arena Hero limit to 6! The number of Heroes Bases in your Castle won’t affect this. You can still deploy up to 6 Heroes even if you only have 1 Hero Base. 27 March 2014 1.2.39 Added: *New Hero "Immortep" (Can be hired with Gems or with 7500 Hero Shards) Skill: Storm of Seth Grade: Legendary (Purple) Effect: Surrounds Immortep within a sandstorm for 6 secs. Has a chance to deal 120% DMG and inflict Coma for 1 sec. to units within the sandstorm. (Every 0.2 seconds, has a 20% chance of triggering) Note: *The new Hero, Immortep may not display or work correctly if the game has not been updated to the latest version. 500 free Gems after the maintenance 21 March 2014 1.2.38 Adjustments and Fixes: *Fixed an issue that allowed third party programs to run wild. No more wild running. Especially by the pool! *The combat selection roster at the bottom of the screen has been changed to show Heroes first. *You’ll get 2 confirmation prompts before selling Decorations. No more, no less. Well one less. *The interface will now have a chat bubble indicator for the "Here Be Monsters" and "Challenge A Boss" activities, similar to the Arena, indicating availability of the activities. *Hero Skill and Talent portraits have been updated. They wanted to show off their good side. *Updated the Battle Reports for Raids, Dungeon, Arena Battles, and Here Be Monsters battles. *The Daily Reward feature has been updated into a calendar format. We finally hammered out the Y2K issue. *Castle Clash will no longer be supported by mobile device emulation programs that allow you to play Castle Clash on a computer. Note: *After this update, the Replay feature will not record Raids or Arena Battles that occur between players who are on running the game on different patch versions. *The latest version of Castle Clash will be incompatible with the new “ART” run time setting from Android 4.4 KitKat. Users running Android 4.4 devices with ART can continue to play Castle Clash by changing their run time settings to the Dalvik mode. Support for ART Run time will be released in a future update. New *To ensure a smoother experience, the default settings for Android 2.4 and earlier users will not allow you to see special effects in battle. If you want to see these effects, toggle your in-game display settings to low. 200 free Gems after the maintenance 7 March 2014 1.2.37 Big Fixes! *You can now vote for yourself and to disband the Guild as well. *The Heroes Bases’ display has been fixed. New Enhancements! *Enhanced graphics for ground displays. Exciting New Content! *Introducing the all-new Nobility Titles! Earn your titles for chances to win daily rewards and affect your Heroes’ abilities in the Arena! *All new Login Rewards have been added. Tap the giftbox to open this feature. *Increase your Army Camp's level to reduce the time it takes to hire new Troops. Higher Levels! *The limits for Here Be Monsters have increased from 4 to 6! *Players will be prompted when upgrading their high-level Towers. 400 free Gems after the maintenance 21 February 2014 1.2.35 * Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance. 300 free Gems after the maintenance 13 February 2014 1.2.34 * Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance. 12 February 2014 1.2.33 Exciting New Content! * New Hero: Cupid * New Valentine’s Day decorations to spice up you village! * New Heroes statues give your village that triumphant feel! Adjustments * Fixed Arena Rankings. * 24 hour cooldown added for Guild creation. * Fixed a bug that caused Castle Clash to crash by searching for Guilds. * Removed the winter snow. * Fixed a bug that caused Heroes to freeze. * A notice will appear in the Guild channel once the Guild Boss is summoned. * All Guild buildings will display a symbol once the Guild Boss is summoned. * World chat and guild invitations will be temporarily disabled. * Removed the FR verison. 300 free Gems after the maintenance 30 January 2014 1.2.32 # fix some bugs 200 free Gems after the maintenance 26 January 2014 1.2.31 * World chat and guild invitations have been temporarily disabled 22 January 2014 1.2.30 Content Updates: Updated: * Heroes' display * Building design * Dungeon's map display * Walls design Adjustment: * UI details 21 January 2014 1.2.28 Content Updates: * Updated the UI (User Interface). * The UI you're seeing on our latest version is a temporary UI, we will be making adjustments to it subsequently. * Increased the HP of Tier 2 and Tier 3 units. * Added the Grizzly Reaper Hero. Can be bought for 7,000 Hero Shards. * You can now lock Heroes to prevent them from being consumed. * Server Time will now be displayed on the UI. * Cannon and Magic Towers are now more powerful. * Heroes now gain a HP boost when fighting in the Arena. * Battle Replays will now have a Fast Forward option. * Three new talents have been added: # Life Drain: Recover HP each time the Hero makes an attack. # Enlighten: Hero earns more EXP from battles. # Bulwark: ATK and Max HP increased when in battle. Fixed * Fixed a game crash bug and other issues caused by Heroes dying while Revive effects are taking place. * Fixed several issues that affected certain skills like Guardian Angel. * Fixed: Issues caused by 'Hacking' * Fixed: Issues caused by linking/switching accounts 200 Gems as our maintenance reward and a 500 Gems compensation for the inconvenience caused by recent issues. 27 December 2013 1.2.27 Fixed * Fixed "Guardian Angel" BUG. * Fixed display error shown on "Here Be Monsters" battle reports. * Only display Might rankings for top 1 million players 200 free Gems after the maintenance 20 December 2013 1.2.26 Adjustment * Walls no longer count towards a player's Might. * Hero contribution to a player's Might will be increased. * A confirmation prompt will be added when a player requests to join a Guild. * Flags Credit costs now cost the same for all Guild members. * Reduced the opponent’s Health in the "Challenge a Boss" activity. Tier 2 and Tier 3 Bosses are coming soon. New Features * Added the Be Monsters feature. * A cool down timer will now be displayed on screen after leaving a Guild. * Added Pack to the Shop. Grants 1,000 Honor Badges for50 Gems. Each player can only buy it once per day. * Added "Daily Top-Up" to the Earn Gems menu. Buy 230Gems to earn this daily achievement and win 30 Shards. * Guild recruitment verification feature will be added. New members will no longer be automatically added to the Guild upon reaching the Might requirement.Instead Guild leaders must now approve the application. This feature can be turned off or on in the Guild management window. * Additional positions added to the Guild system. #Vice-Leader: Has access to all functions of the Guild system except for disbanding the Guild. (Can only be appointed by the Guild Leader) #Elder: Able to invite players into the Guild. Christmas Content: * Castle Clash will be updated with the new Christmas theme. * Added Christmas Tree and Snowman Decorations to the Shop. * Added 3 new Heroes: #Triton Elite Grade. Skill: Atlantic Doom –While in effect reduces the healing effectiveness of all enemies. #Atlanticore: Legend Grade. Skill: Spectacular Scales –While in effect reflects all incoming damage back at its source. #Snowzilla: Legend Grade. Skill: Snowball Fight–While in effect causes one nearby enemy to become Slowed and take damage every 0.5 seconds. Fixed: * Fixed an issue that allowed the Pumpkin Duke's Celebrateskill to stack. * Fixed an issue where a Guild’s Might doesn’t correspond with the total Might of its members. * Fixed the issue where the Magic Angel was unable to affect the Succubus's skill. * Fixed the issue where the incorrect Guild Name for a player is displayed on their banners. Christmas is just around the corner. Every Castle Clasher is getting a gift of goodies to make this the merriest of months! Our holiday presents will be sent straight to your account after the next maintenance. No collection is needed! 1. 300 Gems 2. 300 Shards 3. 3,000 Honor Badges 13 November 2013 1.2.23 New Features: #The new [Guild] system has officially launched. You can now create or join guilds. Guilds provide great benefits to you and your army and access to wild events. #The main interface appearance has been greatly improved. #A special effect was added to indicate the status of stunned units. Modifications: #The Talent refresh feature has been improved. #Halloween is over. The pumpkins have gone home and the cute Slimes are back. But the [Pumpkin Duke] can still be drawn with Gems! =iOS= 21 Mar 1.2.9 * New Hero: Cupid * New Nobility Titles * All new Login Rewards have been added. * Fixed Arena Rankings. * Fixed a bug that caused Heroes to freeze. 26 Feb 1.2.8 * Fixed crash issues related to Arena and Battles due to multi-language settings. 18 Feb 1.2.7 * Updated the UI (User Interface). * New Hero: Grizzly Reaper . * Thee new talents have been added: Life Drain, Enlighten and Bulwark. * Fixed multiple bugs that hindered game performance. 18 Dec 1.2.6 * Added the [Here Be Monsters] feature. * Added Christmas Tree] and Snowman] Decorations to the Shop. * Added 3 new Heros. * Additional positions added to the Guild system. * Guild recruitment verification feature will be added. * Fix some bugs. 14 Dec 1.2.4 * A new interactive guild system for players to unite and fight; * A new challenging boss instance for endless Honor Badges; * Two new skillful heroes: Pumpkin Duke and Ice-Demon; * A new dynamic game interface. Here are some new adjustments as well: *When using the "Talent Refresh" feature, players will be prompted for confirmation if they wish to replace their existing Talent. *Players can now access the functions of a building while it is Leveling Up. (Defensive towers that are in the process of Leveling Up cannot use the "Upgrade" function to switch types.) *A special effect was added to indicate the status of stunned units. 19 Nov 1.2.3 * Improved account switching function: players may now switch between Game Center accounts freely. 06 Nov 1.2.2 * Various bug fixes 25 Oct 1.2.1 * Fix for Gem purchase and delivery issue; * Link account & switch account functions. After the update, please check and confirm your Game Center account before entering the game. The system will link the game to your account automatically. 22 Oct 1.2.0 content to display